


Radnor Lily

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom, Tom Hiddleston rpf-fandom
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Gen, Meeting, Mother's Day, POV Second Person, cute meeting, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston needs flowers for Mother's Day and comes to the local flower shop for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radnor Lily

By the end of the day, it wasn't all that uncommon to have a headache. Sometimes the floral scent was just a little overpowering. 

The bell above the door chimed as you popped an aspirin into your mouth. A man entered looking wide-eyed around your shop. 

"Hello!" you sang, trying to force yourself into a cheerier mood. 

"Hello," the man replied. His dazzling eyes sparkled. His voice was smooth and comforting, one you could wrap yourself in late at night. 

After a sip of water you leaned against the counter. "How may I help you?"

“I was told by a friend this would be the place to go for a bouquet for my mother.”

“Your friend is too generous. What did you have in mind?”

“Honestly I’m not all that sure. What’s in season?” 

You shuffled to the freezer near the door of your shop, music humming soothingly in the background. “We just got in some lovely Radnor Lily, right here,” you said, pointing to the small yellow lilies nestled into the back.

The man looked over your shoulder. “Those are wonderful. I think she’d love them.” 

“Perfect!” you chimed, pulling out the small wrapping of flowers. “Now let me think… We could pair these with either some red buttercups or some orange dahlias?” You pulled out the small collection of flowers. “Which one do you think she’d prefer?” 

He looked intently at what you were holding. “I think the dahlias would look wonderful.” 

Grinning, you nodded. “I think you’re right.” You put the buttercups back and went back behind the counter. “May I get a name for the order?” 

“Hiddleston.”

“Wonderful,” you replied, writing the name down, absentmindedly massaging your temple. 

“Are you alright?” 

You looked up. “Oh, yes! I’m fine. I just get a small headache if I’m here too long. Thank you for asking, though.” 

“Not a problem.” 

There was silence as you took down his information, the name, his flowers. “Is this for Mother’s Day?” 

“It most certainly is.” You noticed he was fiddling with the watch on his wrist. Were you taking too long? Was he in a rush to get somewhere? 

“Um. What day do you need this to be picked up?” you asked, trying to write a little faster so you wouldn't make the man late for wherever he needed to be. 

“Would it be alright if I picked it up Saturday evening? What time do you close?” 

“Saturday night we close at 5 usually, but I’ll probably be here a little later, just considering the rush.” 

“Alright, I’ll be here before 5 then.” He grinned, laughing a little. The tip of his tongue stuck out through his teeth. All you could think about was that you really wished he wasn’t in a rush. 

“Alright. I look forward to seeing you.” 

“You too. Have a nice night.” 

OoOo

The Saturday night rush had finally died down. You leaned against the wall behind you and looked over at your co-worker Abigail. 

“How many orders do we have left?” she asked, glancing over at the order cards next to you. 

“Three. Larsen, Hiddleston, and Wood,” you read, flipping through the cards. It was 5:26 and you really wanted to get home. You’d slipped off your heels and were walking around behind the counter barefoot. 

The bell chimed again and you looked up. There was the man from a few days ago looking a little more frazzled than he had last time he was in here. 

“I’m so sorry, you must think I’m so rude. I was delayed and traffic was horrid. I’m sorry.” He seemed so genuine it almost made you feel bad for feeling impatient. 

“That’s alright, we’re waiting on others as well,” you responded, trying to sooth him somehow. 

“What was the last name?” Abigail asked, and you held your tongue, not wanting to share that you still remembered. He responded and Abigail disappeared into the back room where you kept all of the orders. 

“I’m so sorry. Honestly, you must think I’m awful. I was rushing you the last time I was in here and now I’ve come late.” 

You shook your head. “No, not at all. You just seem like the sort of man who always has somewhere to be. Did that sound bad?” You grimaced. 

Mr. Hiddleston laughed, his tongue yet again peaking through his teeth. “No, you’re right. I try not to rush but sometimes it’s difficult.” 

“That’s alright. Are you in a hurry now?” 

“No, thankfully.” 

“What kind of work do you do, Mr. Hiddleston?” you asked, leaning against the counter. 

“Oh please, call me Tom. I’m an actor.” 

You straightened up. “Oh? What kind of acting?” Tom. You smiled a little. He was dashing. 

“Just some things for TV. Nothing big yet. But one can hope.” He seemed so modest but without being under confident. 

“Well I’ll think of you,” you replied just as Abigail emerged. 

“Here you are!” she said, holding out the lovely colorful bouquet in front of him. “It’s dazzling isn’t it? She was up all night making it a couple days ago.” Abigail looked at you with a grin. She must have remembered you mentioning he was handsome. 

“You’re too kind,” Tom said, nodding at you. “Thank you so much, this is wonderful! She’ll love it, I’m sure of it!” 

And he was off. 

OoOo

One week later you arrived at the shop at 10 am just like every day. There was a small bouquet sitting in front of the door with a note and a box sitting next to it. Unlocking the door, you bent down and picked it up. 

You waited until you were inside to open up the letter after putting the bouquet into a vase and setting it on top of the counter. 

Thank you so much for the flowers. My mother loved them just like you said. Apparently I’d brought you a couple too many times at dinner (talking about how kind you were and whatnot) and she insisted I bring you some flowers of my own. These are from her garden. But then I wondered if maybe you’d get a headache from them. I remembered you saying something about the floral being a little too strong sometimes. So I brought you some aspirin just in case. 

Have a wonderful day,  
Tom Hiddleston

A number was scrolled at the bottom of the page. 

His number.


End file.
